Está muerto Papá
by Lara Pond
Summary: Hay traumas que le seguirá de por vida, pero al menos no es la única que lo sufre


_**Para el Intercambio "Debajo del árbol" del foro El diente de león.**_

**Disclaimer: Hunger Games**

**Espero que te guste ** **_luciaeverdeen!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Está Muerto Papá<span>_**

Y estaba muerto…

Ella era demasiado pequeña para recordarlo, lo último que recuerda y también lo único es el grito de su hermana, ese grito desgarrador que le quedó grabado en fuego en su memoria, era una de las cosas más horribles que escuchó en su vida.

Aun tenía pesadillas con eso y sabía que Katniss aun soñaba con esa tragedia.

Recuerda despertar a las cuatro de la mañana, sudada y agitada, era como cuando en una pesadilla te persiguen y no puedes escapar y cuando logras moverte te caes y despiertas con una sensación terrible. Así se sentía ella y no podía evitar que sea terrible.

Corrió al baño, descalza en pleno invierno, no importaba, estaba por vomitarse encima así que un resfrío no se oía como algo malo.

Al llegar vomitó todo lo de la semana, que no era mucho porque el ser pobres te asegura eso, más si no vives en el Capitolio. Con pesadez se fue a la cocina, la boca le sabía a más bilis que a comida así que fue por un vaso de agua, porque la pasta de dientes tenían que conseguirla mañana con las cosas de las taselas que tendrían que cambiar algunas para poder tener lo que necesitan.

Siempre se preguntó qué sería ser alguien del Capitolio, tener que comer siempre, poder tener las mejillas regordetas y no filosas como todos los que conocía salvo los agentes de la paz. Nombre curioso porque solo eran agresores, pero bueno, así es como funcionaban las cosa así.

A veces sentía que no podía seguir y envidiaba a quienes eran cosechas muertos porque no tenían que lidiar con nada de nada, pero luego se daba cuenta qué estaba pensando y se reprochaba. Así dejando eso de lado se fue con el vaso de agua fría a su cuarto.

Al tomarla sintió un sabor metálico, y pronto se miró el agua….estaba marrón.

Se levantó una vez más de su cama y escupió todo por la ventana al igual que vació el agua por allí. Entonces su gato apareció y se acercó.

— ¿Qué haces despierto tu también?—Preguntó mirando como entraba con aire de satisfecho, hoy había comido bien por las sobras de caza de Katniss así que se le veía contento.

Lo que le hizo dejar de hablar no fue que no tuviera qué decir, o que el gato no respondiera de vuelta sino que este se puso a beber el pequeño charco de fuera de la casa.

— ¡No, Buttercup!—Y al ver que desde allí no alcanzaba a tomarlo se subió a la ventana e intentó llegar, pero pisó mal y cayó, y aunque no sea una gran caída lo hizo tan mal y con tal suerte que cayó en un clavo que había por allí.

Chilló de dolor, cosa que se escuchó dentro de la casa.

Era gracioso, porque ni ese dolor se comparaba al de los recuerdos de la muerte de su padre…

— ¡Prim! ¿Qué pasa, está todo bien?—Se escuchaba a Katniss, por supuesto, porque su madre estaba aun en un estado autista que daba miedo.

—S-sí…solo me caí—Respondió adolorida y tratando de pararse.

— ¿Pero…por la ventana?—Le miró extrañada la hermana mayor y le ayudó a levantarse.

—Es que Buttercup quería tomar agua sucia y quise quitarlo pero me resbalé o algo así—Le explicó con simpleza como si al costado en su cintura no tuviera un clavo probablemente oxidado metido allí.

—Oh Prim…esa colita de pato no es por nada—Se burló y la pequeña rubia le empujó como reproche.

Entonces con ese movimiento de brazo es cuando vio lo que se había hecho con la caída.

— ¡Prim! ¡Tienes un clavo!—Y totalmente escandalizada la metió adentro y fue por el botiquín que su madre siempre guardaba en su cuarto, y no importaba hacer ruido porque nada haría que su madre siquiera se mueva.

— No es para tanto…—Pero la mirada de Katniss más el quejarse cuando se sentó le contradijo.

—Sí…claro, quítate esa remera—Le dijo y al estar tan hundido en ella había traspasado la tela así que pudo quitársela sin problemas.

Así con cuidado Katniss aplicó desinfectante que hizo poner una mueca de incomodidad a la otra y se lo quitó rápidamente así no tendría que sufrir con la espera o la lentitud, pero aun así chilló.

—Ya, ya tranquila, está listo—Y así aplicó un poco más. Miraron juntas entonces el clavo y por suerte no había ningún indicio de oxido que preocupara así que suspiró de alivio la mayor y le vendó la cintura— Hecho, pero ten cuidado la próxima vez, no andes de masoquista.

— ¿Masoquista?—Preguntó con inocencia, entonces la otra recordó la diferencia de edad.

—Ah, nada, tan solo fíjate que no se repita o parecido

—Claro

Y estaba por irse pero ella tomó a Katniss de la manga de su camisa para dormir, eso la hizo detenerse a la otra y girar a verle.

— ¿Qué pasa?—Los ojos se posaron en los de su hermana. La niña se veía algo indecisa, cosa que le hacía más adorable de lo que normalmente era— Vamos dime Prim

Al fin parecía que logró animarla y habló.

— ¿Podemos dormir juntas? Yo …ehm…aun tengo

—Pesadillas, ¿Verdad?—Adivinó como continuar y así la otra asintió, era algo que ambas y aseguraban que su madre también sufría, solo que ellas lo tenían más gráficos.

Así fue como Katniss aceptó y se acostó a su lado. Prim tenía esa costumbre de abrazarle siempre, por ello ahora no era sorpresa que lo hiciera en ese momento. Durmieron de esa forma hasta el día siguiente.

Se le hizo usual que su hermana hiciera el desayuno para ambas porque su madre seguía…perdida. Así ella se preparaba mientras tanto y luego se iban juntas al colegio, pero siempre antes recibía ese arreglo cariñoso de su hermana en cuanto a la cola de pato que se le formaba con la camisa cuando se le salía por atrás sin lograr que entre la pollera jamás.

Mientras la maestra hablaba ella solo pensaba en las cosas más trágicas que le pasaron…cosa que no sabía qué hacía pensando en ese momento para ser exactos, pero puede ser porque estaban cerca del aniversario de la pérdida de su padre…sí tal vez.

Así cuando terminó las clases se fue con Katniss a casa, pero sabía que ella iría de caza sola hoy, Gale tenía que cuidar de uno de su madre que resfrió que aunque le dijo que vaya con su amiga él no era de los que dejaba a nadie cuando le necesitaban.

No podía evitar sentir curiosidad de cómo sería eso de cazar, porque siempre fue de la que se quedaba en casa esperando por la comida o lo que sea que consiga a cambio de la presa su hermana, así que decidió ir con ella.

—Katniss…—La detuvo tomando su mano, y la otra chica se quedó en frente de ella y con la mirada de preguntarle qué pasaba.

—Ehm… ¿Puedo ir contigo de caza?

Eso le tomó de sorpresa, pero no sabía si era correcto…era demasiado chica para ver cómo un animal moría, además que ella era demasiado frágil y susceptible más en esta altura del año…así que no le pareció algo muy bueno para hacer…

—No creo que …

—Vamos, papá te enseñó hasta más joven que yo—Le atajó con destreza y dejó descolocada a la otra, porque si se atrevía a nombrarlo era algo serio, así que suspiró resignada, sabía que si había alguien tan insistente como ella o más era esa niña así que asintió.

—Pero serás calladita y seguirás mis órdenes

—Claro

Así fue con ella.

* * *

><p>Eso de cazar no era lo de Prim, sí que no lo era, solo con ver a la primera presa caer se sintió mal y cuando pasó la tercera no aguanto y corrió al lago para vomitar. Sí ahora si quería estar más esquelética, cosa que no quería, lo estaría.<p>

— Prim…te lo dije esto no es buena idea…—Le dijo preocupada la mayor dejando el arco a un lado y sentándose al lado de la chica y tomó su cabello para que no llegara a ponerse en medio y se ensuciase.

—Si lo es…solo que necesito algo de tiempo para acostumbrarme…además he ayudado a Mamá con sus pacientes

—Sí, pero una cosa es curar y otra es matar para comer…

Y eso era verdad pero aun así le miró molesta a Katniss

—Bueno, ya no sigamos…descansemos un poco, yo también quiero tomar un poco de aire sin tener que retenerlo para apuntar bien

Por suerte con ello sonrió la otra. Así pasaron un largo rato en silencio y más hablando, porque a veces el silencio era suficiente para ellas, y les daba gracia pensar que alguien del Capitolio no gozaba de ello y se desesperaría con eso.

—Siempre me gustó este lugar—soltó de golpe Prim

Y asi comenzó otra charla que terminó cuando Katniss comenzó a cantar tranquilamente una de las canciones que su padre le enseñó su primer día de caza en donde estaba muy frustrada porque le costaba apuntar a las presas.

Eso hizo que la poca compostura de Prim cayera…no podía escuchar algo que cantaría ese hombre, menos que los Charlajos le copiaran…

Se levantó tan de golpe que asustó a Katniss y se fue hacia el bosque.

— ¿Prim?—Pero nada, siguió a paso tan rápido que parecía correr, ella logró difícilmente alcanzarle, porque esa contextura pequeña le dio mucha ventaja y aunque ella sea delgada era alta a comparación y eso le jugaba en contra.

— ¡Prim! ¡ ¿Qué pasa?!—Aun así no respondió nada, hasta que se cayó, en esos momentos ella daba gracias a la torpeza de la chica.

—Es que…yo…ugh—Y comenzó a llorar.

Era todo porque le recordaba a su padre, la chaqueta que ahora era de Katniss, la actitud de la chica, la caza y las canciones…no había cosa peor que eso, porque su hermana era la viva imagen de su padre, hasta su madre lo decía, claro, cuando podía hablar como una persona normal y no solo te miraba esperando a que descifre todo…

Esos eran los días en que era difícil de respirar, donde ambas se sentían tan solas aun teniéndose una a la otra, tan frágiles que el viento podía romperles.

Podía haber pasado más de un año pero ese evento jamás terminaría para ellas.

Cada año recordando lo que no querían y varias noches en vela por las pesadillas.

Pero lo que lograba reconfortarlas era el de verdad tener a alguien con quien contar y que sepa por lo que pasaban.

—Te quiero…—Le dijo con cariño y recibió un abrazó

—Y yo a ti…pero hace frío y aunque quisiera y es grande, no entramos ambas en esta chaqueta. Vamos a casa que por las taselas tengo para chocolate caliente.

Prim sonrió y le siguió…siempre le seguiría a donde fuera que vaya


End file.
